


Unexpectedly High Hopes

by bambibabbles



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I briefly mentioned other characters???? but not really, M/M, also no killing game au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambibabbles/pseuds/bambibabbles
Summary: In which Hajime begrudgingly agrees to date Komaeda for a week, and against all odds, ends up liking the situation he's been put in.





	Unexpectedly High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> My part of the Danganronpa Secret Santa Event on Tumblr! ( Tumblr @valclarks )

He could never truly figure out why he agreed to this.

Maybe it was the slight tinge of embarrassment he felt at the idea of being the first to refuse a dare, or the seemingly never ending string of self-deprecating comments that would have spilled from the other boy’s cracked lips following the flat out rejection, or maybe he wanted- no. 

The last option couldn’t be an option. Hajime knew that as well as anyone else in the room, being the one who was most often trailed and annoyed by the one and only Nagito Komaeda. Nagito knew of this annoyance, or at least Hajime thought he had to know with how quick his temper seemed to spiral out of control around the other. The fair haired ultimate really did have a way of getting under his skin, making him just that much more uncomfortable with the idea of having to spend tedious amounts of time with him for the next week.

It was all Hiyoko’s idea in the first place. He remembers the exact moment it all happened in.

Weeks ago, Nanami had rolled out her grand plans with Usami- these grand plans being weekly game nights, each week featuring a new game that was picked by the person of the week, whether it be a video game, board game, card game, or anything else in between. Hajime couldn’t quite put his finger on the exact amount of weeks it had been, or why he’d even attended that specific night, but he knows who had picked the festivities for that evening. Of course, he had gotten the short end of the stick.

Hajime was convinced that the very beginning of the nights game of ‘Truth or Dare’ (which he deemed to be a rather childish choice of fun at their age) wouldn’t be quite as rattling as it truly was. Usually, games like this were a slow burn until someone decided to turn up the heat, yet Hiyoko decided that the game needed to be thrown directly into the heat, almost like lighter fluid onto a small flame. 

It was decided that a bottle was to be the determining source for who was receiving the question, and no matter how hard he prayed for that bottle to land on anyone but himself, luck turned completely against him, flipping him off in the form of a bottle top pointing directly at himself. Barely a second had passed before the small girl’s voice rang out over the circle of teens, almost more high-pitched and childlike than he could usually recall, “Hajiiiiime! Truth or dare?”

The forces prompting him to go all in pushed him over the edge, his reply of “dare,” almost immediate and managing to gain a gasp or two of what seemed to be admiration for his bravery. Eyes all around the circle fell upon the brunette, and his gaze laid directly upon the blonde who seemed to be raking her mind for the most despicable challenge she could manage. It’s when those very words come out of her lips, that very dare that would have the effect that he never even imagined before.

“I dare you to date Nagito for a whooole week! And don’t think you can get away with just calling him your boyfriend! You have to do all the gross, mushy, sappy things too! Like spend a lot of time together and hold hands and stuff!”

The moment Hajime says “fine,” is the very moment his fate is sealed.


End file.
